


Thoughts on Mirrors

by Softy13



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softy13/pseuds/Softy13
Summary: Zeno and Shinah have mixed feelings on the topic of mirrors. Based loosely off of Reflected Light by foxinthestars. It's a great story and you should read it too!





	Thoughts on Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflected Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946466) by [foxinthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars). 



Shinah's fingers grazed over the shiny reflective disk. He could see himself in the glass mirror he held in his hands. He could see the old worn mask with horns and red markings on it, the fur attached to the back of the mask flowing down his back and draping over his shoulders, fur attached to deep blue clothes, every detail. Shinah was so fascinated by mirrors, and their perfect reflections. He was scared at the same time though. The thought of finally seeing his own eyes was always at the back of his mind, but whenever he tried, his hands would shake and he never managed to do it. It was frustrating. He didn't know what he was so afraid of. The group said his eyes were beautiful and he trusted them. Was he afraid they were lying? Or afraid they were right? If they were lying to make him feel better it would be crushing, a confirmation of what an ugly, pitiful and monster he was. If they were right, what did that mean for Shinah? The idea that this curse was "pretty" seemed impossible. He was happy when people complimented him on them, but would he still be happy if he saw them? If they pretty, they were a cover up for something dark and horrible, it was disgusting. Shinah was worried he'd feel that way if he actually saw them. And what if he liked how they looked at first but his demons just told him every little flaw? It wouldn't do any good would it? But what if he never knew? Shinah shivered. He didn't know if he could handle it. It felt like a need that he needed to fulfill eventually, and itch he had to scratch. He wanted, needed, to know.

Zeno was immortal. His face, hair, body, never changed. Zeno found this to be disgustingly inhuman. He envied Hak, who had scars, or Yona, who cut her hair. They could change. But Zeno couldn't, so when presented with a mirror, all he felt was disgust towards himself. He knew the others would say he was beautiful, but they didn't see what Zeno did. He had looked like this for two thousand years. Eventually you get tired of it. And it's just a constant reminder of how unchanging he is. He tries to be happy for the others though. They seem to like mirrors. In a way though, Zeno was jealous. He wished he could love mirrors like they did. Zeno found comfort in Shinah somewhat though. Shinah never changed at least. Of all of them, he hasn't changed much physically since the group came together. Zeno had learned to appreciate the little things like that now. If he didn't he knew his darkness would consume him, and it wouldn't even be worth anything. Unlike the others, there wouldn't be any proof he had ever fallen so deep. It wasn't really a relief, it just defeated the point of even trying. He would never be human like them, but for now there wasn't anything he could do. He had to learn to accept that, but it was taking much longer then he hoped.


End file.
